The invention relates to a sheet-handling device with a tray arranged in a housing and adapted to receive sheets which are not to be stapled, a second tray provided in the housing for collecting sheets which are to be stapled, a stapling device associated with the second tray and driving and guiding means for selectively feeding sheets to either the first or the second tray.
Sheet-handling devices for receiving sheets which are to be stapled, or not to be stapled, are generally known; see, for example, EP 0122992A. Such devices are typically used as auxiliary equipment for copiers in order to selectively combine the copy sheets fed from the copier in either unstapled sheet stacks or stapled sheet stacks. However, such devices are large, complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain.